justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Stop Me Now
|artist = |year = 1979 |mode = Solo (Classic and Alternate) |dg = (Classic and Alternate) |alt = Panda Versionhttps://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=130 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternate) |dlc = Classic October 20th, 2016 (First release on NOW) December 28th, 2016 (Second release on NOW) April 10th, 2017 (Community Remix Contest) April 27th, 2017 (Third release on NOW) Panda Version May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |pc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |gc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |lc = Cherry Red (Classic) Hot Pink (Panda Version) |pictos = 142 (Classic) 119 (Panda Version) |nowc = DontStopMe DontStopMeALT (Alternate) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche (Classic)https://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche Panda Version Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s |audio = |kcal = 23.5 (Classic) 23:3 (Panda Version)|dura = 3:31 (Classic) 3:29 (Panda Version)|mc = Gold(Classic) Yellow Orange(Alternate)}} "Don’t Stop Me Now" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black hair. He first starts out with a red and black checkered glitter suit with large blue sleeves and black shoes and a light blue faded outline. Shortly after the beginning, the dance transports through the dancers sleeve to reveal the dancers transformation. The transformed dancer sports a blue eye tattoo, a red and gold jacket, a blue tank top, black leggings with purple glitter checker and lightning, and purple penny loafers. He also has a paper-like outline. At the end of the routine, the dancer reverts to his starting wardrobe. Panda Version The dancer is the panda from previous Just Dance titles, including C’mon, Timber, Happy (as a background character), and I Gotta Feeling. In the beginning of the song, he is not wearing anything but a pink bandanna. He then gains a top hat with crown on it and unbuttoned vest, which change their color scheme according to the dancer that belongs to the backgrounds displayed, with his neutral outfit's color scheme being a purple vest and a blue hat. Background Classic The background begins with a black starry backdrop and piano keys, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Alternate The song starts with a statue of the Just Dance logo that is illuminated by two lights on the ground. The brightness of the light will flash and change according to the Panda's movement. When the chorus starts, the back ground changes, with background containing the Just Dance logo and backgrounds from previous songs from previous games of Just Dance, these are (not in order): Gangnam Style, Chiwawa, Teacher, All About That Bass, Fun, William Tell Overture, Hey Mama, Pound The Alarm, Starships, No Control, Birthday, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Boys (Summertime Love), Drop the Mambo, Circus, Get Lucky, Dark Horse, Built For This, I'm An Albatraoz, This Is How We Do, and Born This Way. The song ends with the dancer back to the original place, with the statue becoming a collage of backgrounds as the Panda walking off screen. He initially goes the wrong way, before correcting his mistake. The background dims. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Point forward while shaking your head. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 4 Gold Moves in the Panda Version: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4: Raise both your arms up to the left while bending your legs. Gold move 3: Do a wave with your hands. DontStopMeGM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 DontStopMeGM4.png|Gold Move 3 Don'tStopMeGoldMove1InGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 in-game Don'tStopMeGoldMove2InGame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Classic * High Energy Alternate * Family (Chinese Version) Trivia *This track was used as the opening act for the Ubisoft E3 press conference to promote Just Dance 2017. **The conference included a dance number which featured dancers dressed as coaches from other games. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don’t Stop Me Now): *** Circus (all players) *** Copacabana (P2 and P4) *** I Gotta Feeling *** Oishii Oishii (P2) *** The Final Countdown (mask from P1) *** Time Warp (P4, with a disco ball head) *** What About Love (T-shirt) *This is the second Queen song in the series, after Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *''Sex'' is replaced with Race, but appears to be fully censored in the lyrics. **However, Sex was not censored when it was used at the Ubisoft E3 press conference. *In some screenshots, the second version of the coach has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. Besides, his outline is white-and-purple and thick on the menu instead of paper-looking. *In the E3 preview, C2's pictograms have the same colour as C1's. In the final copy of the game, C2's pictograms are red. *The coach's silhouette and background were used to tease the game via social media.https://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123https://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ *The emblem from the song's cover art is used in the routine. *The second coach's tank top was taken from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The background was shown as a teaser on #June13. *The background appears in Wherever I Go. *The song's alternate routine is the fourth routine to feature a panda, after C’mon, Timber, and I Gotta Feeling. It is followed by Adoration To Happiness, Daddy Cool and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). **However, this is the first time where the panda coach appears as the one from an alternate routine instead of a classic one. *The coach in the Panda Version's hat is a crown, which is a noticeable Easter Egg because the crown could be referred to Queen. *When the Alternate version is unlocked on 7th Generation consoles, the tagline is "Never say no to the Panda!", as a reference to the famous Egyptian commercials that aired in 2010. *The Alternate coach was going to have a blue, glowy outline instead of a paper-like one. This Beta element is shown in the Beta menu icon. *When Don't Stop Me Now was re-added on Just Dance Now along with the first release of Run the Night, September and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), the song didn't appear in the Songs A-E section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Solos playlist. **This was later fixed when the song was re-added again for the carnaval season. *During the chorus, you can see the dancer lipsyncing the song. *''Don't Stop Me Now'' is the only song in the series to be removed and re-relased on Just Dance Now for three times. ** The first one was on October 20th, 2016 to celebrate 2017's release, and it was removed after one week. ** Then, it was released for the second time from December 28th, 2016 to January 4th, 2017, to celebrate the New Year. ** Finally, it was definitively released on April 27th, 2017. * The costume for the Classic routine required twelve days to be created, due to the huge variety of fabrics and weaves that compose it.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=264 Gallery Game Files Dontstopme.jpg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' Dontstopmealt.png|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) (Beta) 00000117.png| album coach 0000011d.png|Panda Version's album coach Dontstopmesquarebkg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) dontstopme_cover@2x.jpg| cover dontstopmealt_cover@2x.jpg|Panda Version's Just Dance Now cover 504.png|C1's avatar 200504.png|C1's Golden avatar 300504.png|C1's Diamond avatar DontStopMeALTAva.png|Panda Version's avatar Chr_panda_04.png|Panda Version's avatar on Dontstopmealt pictos-sprite.png|Alternate Pictograms Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparision Dsmn photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Screenshots Imagequeen.jpeg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (E3 2016) Don'tStopMeNowAltMenu.png|Panda Version on the Just Dance 2017 menu Don'tStopMeAltLoadingScreen.png|Panda Version Loading Screen Don'tStopMeAltCoachSelect.png|Panda Version Coach Selection Menu Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ Dontstopmenow hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Dontstopmenow hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Dontstopmenow hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 Dontstopmenow_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline pictos-sprite dsmn.png|Pictograms UBI30_Giveaways_JD2017-DONT_STOP_ME_NOW.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft's 30 Days of Giveaways 15776298_1375229702488527_336824943_o.png|Characters of the Classic background. Don free me now.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now DontStopMeNow.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Gameplays Don’t Stop Me Now - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Don't Stop Me Now - 5 Stars References Site Navigation es:Don’t_Stop_Me_Now Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Mehdi Kerkouche